Gombru the Vindicator
Summary Gombru is a deity, cosmic creator, and one of the three cosmic Vindicators. He resides on a plane above that of the several multiverses, and is unable to be harmed, or even interacted with by beings from the lower planes, unless he materializes himself onto their plane. He, alongside his 2 siblings, hold a multiversal tournament to see which multiverse achieved their true purpose. He and his siblings are one of the three pillars of Cosmic unity throughout the multiverse. He and his twin siblings represent creation, The Being Jerath Represents justice, and the being Quench represents destruction. All three pillars were the first born of the ultimate deity of this verse. Appearance and Personality Gombru has a very similar appearance to Misst, which is later explained to be due to all of the multiverse's have 5 creators, and they each represent a certain aspect, with Misst being the aspect of perfection from his multiverse. Every aspect of perfection is similar in appearance to the three vindicators, due to them being perfection in the eyes of lower beings. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown, seemingly Neutral Name: Gombru the Vindicator Origin: The Verse Crystalblade takes place in Gender: Inapplicable, though he appears as Male Age: Unknown Affiliation: The Three Vindicators Powers and Abilities Tier: 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 4, and likely 9), Astral Projection (To materialize on lower planes, he is not able to materialize his full self, and must project portion of his soul), Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low Godly at the minimum, likely higher), Magic, Energy Manipulation (He can use pure energy as a weapon), Non-Corporeal (He must activate this willingly however), Mind Manipulation , Perception Manipulation (Rewrote Misst's view on himself, to see him as the higher dimensional being he is), Space-Time Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Presumably of all elements in the verse), Illusion Creation (Created the appearance of Misst being inside of a cosmic cage), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Is able to remove characters from lower planes, removing them from ever existing), Force-field Creation, Portal Creation (Is able to create portals that are able to send him to lower dimensions), Size Manipulation, Life Creation (Along with his siblings, he populated the multiverse with life), Time Manipulation (Should have a grasp on time several times better than Misst), Death Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Law Manipulation (Physics have no meaning to him), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure by beings near him in power, Age Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Darkness & Light Manipulation, Telepathy (He can communicate across multiverses). Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (He lies on a plane outside of the multiverse, and is thus untouchable by the creation gods of any multiverse. He has also erased entire multiverses for failure to comply in his tournament) Speed: Immeasurable (He exists on a higher plane of existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Level+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Multiversal with attack range, telepathy, and time manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. He has knowledge of nearly every single event that has transpired in the multiverses he watches over. His mind comprehends millions of different thoughts at any given time. He is also aware that he is not the highest power in the universe. Weaknesses: He is unable to physically harm (Besides existence erasure) anyone on a lower plane than him without projecting a portion of his soul. Notable Attacks and Techniques Cosmic Creation He is one of the three creators of the nigh-infinite multiverse. He is able to destroy any amount of them with relative ease. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Gods